


Bilocate

by hauntedd



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedd/pseuds/hauntedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sides of the same coin can't lives apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilocate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in48frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in48frames/gifts).



She wears her name like a battle scar, well earned with a story worth sharing, but the secret needs to be buried underneath lies and half-truths. They hadn’t spoken in over a year, Amanda, no _Emily_ , insisted upon it, but the ghosts of a life unlived remain, their quiet embrace cold comfort in the empty hotel rooms she hides in.

The blonde knows that she’s half of a whole that’s separated for reasons she doesn’t understand, but she pretends she’s okay with it all the same. Amanda had always been the smarter one of the two, clever with an excellent poker face and Emily had followed willingly once she’d realized that they were better together than they ever could be apart.

Now, though, they’ve separated once more and Emily, no _Amanda_ , wears the face of the girl she always _was_ and the name of the woman she _is_ —made of her but not enough of her to truly be the same.

Thankfully, no one pays close enough attention, although the hole in her heart where Amanda once was cannot be closed despite carrying on her legacy.

~*~

 

After a while, she’s sick of seeing the world and no one seeing _her_. The life of a shadow is difficult, but the life of David Clarke’s daughter is even worse and she understands why Amanda wanted to leave it behind.

Only being Emily Thorne is worse.

She turns to drugs to forget the whispers in the night and the lights seem brighter as she becomes another shade of herself, of _Amanda_. When she’s high she feels closer to god and closer to the girl she carries wherever she goes and the past fades away into promises of a future.

When the money runs out, which is surprisingly quick for the sum she received—but paying for forgetfulness is more expensive than she realizes, she begins to track movements.

Emily Thorne at party after party. Openings and galas.

She cuts out the pictures and mounts them on her wall. Amanda imagines a different life when they’re still together penniless and happy. Or maybe Thelma and Louise minus the fatal end.

But it’s the same haunted look in her eyes that Amanda pays closest attention to—it’s like a reflection in a rippled pool, where the features are there but blurred beyond recognition and it’s not truly your face staring back, except it _is_.

Emily hasn’t forgotten either, Amanda realizes, and this distance is killing them both.


End file.
